The Decision
by Rosethorn57
Summary: Draco makes a decision which changes his life forever, though not immediately. Dramione fanfic. It's my first one, please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

After catching Ron and Lavender wrapped in an embrace once again, Hermione hurried off to the library to drown her distress in a good book. She couldn't, however, make it there unscathed. Draco Malfoy's voice rang out behind her.

"Off to the library, Granger? Heaven forbid you haven't shoved your nose in every single book at Hogwarts by the end of the year."

She turned around, reluctant, but thought better of it. She ignored him and continued on her way.

• • •

It was his 6th year and Draco was slowly going insane. He could recognize the signs: loss of appetite, inability to focus, and thoughts… thoughts about a certain mudblood. Draco's father would have a heart attack if he found out, but he didn't care. He had stopped the "my father!" crap months ago. Looking back on it, he could see how ridiculous that was; it was past time for him to grow up and be his own person. He wasn't going to inherit the manor or follow in his father's path. Draco wanted to want whatever he wanted, if that makes sense, which brings him back to his latest desire. His obsession was getting out of hand. She was so stunning, so enchanting. Her wit shined though her gleaming eyes. Soft skin and cascading hair held his thoughts at night. How would he get her? Maybe he should try being nicer… though not in public. He had a reputation to uphold.

He followed her to the library; all in all, it was not a thought-out move. He had just insulted her minutes ago. Then again, she seemed the forgiving type with Weasley falling in and out of her good graces when he should just stay out.

Draco spotted Hermione in the back corner of the library, already absorbed in her work. So he walked over to the table across from her and sat down, pulling out assignments not due for awhile. Hermione must have heard him because she looked up, and then stiffened. Draco didn't even glance her way. He started writing, watching her in his peripheral vision. She glared at him and muttered something under her breath. The air shimmered around her. She relaxed and put her wand on the table, returning to her studies. She used a shield charm. Nice.

**This is a short chapter, but I'll try not to do that too often. It felt like a good place to stop, and I was kind of tired. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco had a plan of some sort. He worked near her every night, then on the fifth night, she stopped using the shield charm. _Phase 1 complete_, he thought to himself.

Then came the Easter holidays. The professors decided to give everyone a good chunk of work to do, but this being Hogwarts, everyone procrastinated except Hermione. That meant the library was almost empty. She sat in her usual spot, scribbling away on parchment. Draco took a deep breath and strolled up to her. She noticed the shadow and looked up, giving a start when she saw who it was.

"Mind if I sit here?" he drawled, his face not betraying his racing heart.

"Why on earth would you do that, Malfoy?" she demanded.

Draco gave her his best smile. "Because knowledge and good study habits are just emanating from you, and I thought it would do me some good to soak some of that up, don't you?"

A smile broke out on her face before she quickly controlled it. Suspicion was evident in her eyes, but she said, "Soak away."

He smiled at her again before sitting down and getting to work. She watched him for a bit, and then shrugged her shoulders infinitesimally. She continued to work.

_That went better than expected_, he thought.

• • •

Hermione was eating breakfast at the Great Hall, and Draco Malfoy was staring at her. She could feel it, and it made her self-conscious. Was there something wrong with her appearance? Spinach in her teeth? Unusually messy hair? Sallow skin? She didn't dare look up. He had to be staring at her with disgust plastered on his features. She was, after all, a mudblood. Wait. Maybe he didn't know he was staring at her. He was probably just staring off into space. Yes, that's it. Although the thought of him looking at her made her feel... strange.

Draco was staring at her. He couldn't help himself. Her perfect skin, wildly sexy hair, and alluring smile drove him nuts. Not to mention her _curves_. He tried to remind himself that she was a mudblood, but it just made him wonder if she was... dirty. He shivered. He wanted to know what she was thinking about. Severus showed him how, but that would be wrong. Wait. What? Was he a Slytherin or not? Mind made up, he pointed his wand under the table and whispered _Legillmens_.

Her thoughts flooded in his mind, and he was surprised to find out that she was thinking about _him._

-Draco can be an arse sometimes, okay, well, all the time, but there's something about him. His eves, very observant, betray an intelligence hidden by his uncaring attitude. His hair, of course, is gorgeous, but he is well-aware of that-

And on she went, listing his pros and cons, trying to defend his attitude and doing a half-decent job of it too.

Draco was shocked, but he extracted himself from her mind and examined his situation. She still likes Weasly, he was fairly sure of that. Just yesterday he saw her moping as the idiot flirted with Lavender. This was a start though. Draco could work with this. Now that he knew she wasn't disgusted with him, he could actually try a conversation.

• • •

Hermione sat in the Hogwarts kitchen sipping tea and looking dejectedly at the House Elves bustling about merrily. Surely some of them want more. They can't possibly be happy with having no free will.

She sighed.

"What are you moping about, Granger?" a voice drawled from the picture frame entrance, "Did Weasly look at another girl's rack?"

"Charming as always, Malfoy," she said without turning around.

He sat down across from her, politely declining the numerous offers of refreshments.

"Am I right?" he asks.

"Wrong." Hermione didn't know why Draco, of all people, cared.

"C'mon Granger, you know you want to rant about it." He said with his signature smirk.

As a matter of fact, she did want to rant about it, but not to Draco. He'd probably just make fun of her.

"Not to you," she said, looking back at the workers.

He followed her glance. "I think I know what this is about. The Elves? The whole school knows about your spew campaign."

"It's Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," Hermione mumbled.

"If you want your crusade to go anywhere, you have to change the name."

"To what?"

"How about Forcing Rights on Elves to Aid in Kindness that Incidentally is Stupid and Hopeless."

"Freakish," Hermione said with a small smile. "I can't help but think that you're right. They don't want anything; forcing something upon them that's unpleasant doesn't help anyone."

"Of course they don't want anything. This has been going on for centuries, and all the while they've got people who are telling them that they shouldn't want anything, that they should want nothing more than work. SPEW can't change something so equally ingrained… but maybe it could start."

Hermione looked up at him hopefully despite herself.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, but I'm serious about the name. How about Society to Question the Undermining of Elvish Allowances Legally?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please. That has the same value as Renew the Elfish Treatment and Actually Respect True Elfish Desires."

He chuckled. "You're good. Okay, New Inclusion of Care and Knowledge of Elfish Rights in Society?"

"Now that's immature. Create Rewards for Elves and End Persecution of Elfish Rights?"

"House Elf Rights Protection in Everyday Situation?"

"HERPES?" They were both laughing now. And that was the moment Harry decided to come in.

"Oh, there you are Hermione… Malfoy?" Harry looked shocked.

Malfoy gave a curt nod, "Potter," he acknowledged, leaving the kitchen. Harry looked at Hermione inquiringly.

"Oh, look at the time Harry. I need to get to the library. I'll see you at dinner!" With that, Hermione scurried off, leaving a suspicious Harry behind.

**Sooo... What did you think? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Spelling corrections? Let me know!**


End file.
